


Love Actually(AU)

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys was not that mad in this fic., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I didn't write sex but they will have a lot of that in their future life. THEY WILL., Love Actually References, M/M, Rare Pairings, The author wrote it just to give those two a happy ending., Tywin was shortly engaged to Joanna., Very out of characters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: If you have watched a film and find a plot, despite all of its naivety, typical stupidity of a romantic comedy and your promise to yourself that you will never, ever tell anyone that you find it helplessly touching, and someone shows up at your door and does the same thing for you, then please, please don’t hesitate and kiss him already.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	Love Actually(AU)

That had been Aerys’ fourth package of chips of the day. He turned the empty package around to see if there was any more left that he had missed.  
Nope, not any more. Nothing but more work for the cleaning lady now lying on the ground. The young man felt like a total loser, which was how he had been feeling for the last couple days. Since he knew that Tywin, his _best_ friend, got engaged with Joanna, a distant cousin of his.  
 _Fourteen days ago_ , if he had to be accurate.  
He didn’t know why he was so depressed and acting all out of control. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he would have a lot less time with his buddy doing all the fun, crazy stuff, like flying to Hamburg for bungee jumping or booking a two-day trip to Switzerland just to do the parachute diving. And all those trips would always end up in a crazy, massive drinking event in a decent bar.  
Just like he said, fun.  
Mostly they were just Aerys’ ideas and they didn’t even intrigue Tywin that much. The guy was not really into pushing physical extremes. Aerys knew that, which made him even more satisfied when Tywin came along with him. _Every time._  
“Just to make sure you don’t cause any irreversible damage to yourself,” Tywin would always say nonchalantly.  
Nevertheless, Aerys enjoyed seeing how Tywin’s golden eyes would darken a bit and his breath would become heavier due to the discharged adrenalin. They would stare each other in the eye and then burst out laughing at the same time. Truly carefree. Truly bonded.  
Those moments could take aways Aerys’ loneliness that had haunted him all his life. And he thought that now he was just afraid of being lonely again. Nothing else.

But was it so simple though? He knew deep in his heart that it wasn't the company that he would miss. It was Tywin’s company that he would miss.  
One is replaceable. The other not.

At some point in the afternoon, Aerys got bored with the film that was playing on TV so he turned it off and laid on his back on the couch.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Aerys crawled up a bit and buried his head into the pillows on the couch, hoping that by ignoring the unwanted guest he could just drive whoever it was away.  
Then the doorbell rang again and again.  
 _Persistent bastard._ He cursed silently, carrying on his ignoring-policy still. Then it went quiet. Aerys sighed, slightly content at this small victory, but he didn’t know this ‘enemy’ outside was actually just reloading and preparing to drop a more deadly bomb.  
Two seconds later, Aerys’ phone made a sudden noise, and this time it wasn’t stopping. The young man groaned and reached for the phone in defeat. He was 99 percent sure that he would throw this small box against a wall, but no, he couldn’t.  
 _“Open the door, Aerys.”_  
It was from one particular golden-haired groom-to-be.  
Just before he even thought about trying to pretend that he was not at home, another text arrived:  
“ _I know you are at home. I am looking at your Lamborghini right now.”_  
Aerys was still sitting on the coach.  
 _“Don’t say you walked. You don’t walk.”_ was the last strike.  
Aerys felt very offended and needed urgent lashing out, but he calculated the chances of breaking his phone and not having Tywin hear the noise, which was very unlikely. And then it would get really ugly.  
He gave up.

He spent one minute examining himself for traces of chips on himself(and kicked himself mentally for that: why should I even care?). Then he went to open the door, expecting a very serious-looking, cold Tywin Lannister(maybe even in suits). However, what he saw was not even close to what he thought:  
Tywin was holding a large white board with “ _Say it’s carol singers.”_ on it, looking rather ridiculous (and yes, he was wearing suits.)  
Tywin added, ”Or not. I suppose there is nobody in your house.”

 _He remembered._ Aerys should have laughed at this scene but that was all he could have in mind.  
When they were around fourteen, they secretly watched Love Actually together, just so that they could make fun of this stupid film with the stupid love stories and the stupid happy jolly music. Well, it was Aerys’ suggestion, and Tywin just “had nothing to do and some time to kill”.  
However, in the end, Aerys was the one almost brought to tears and had to try really hard not to show it, while Tywin, looking as nonchalant as possible, had a long sigh after the film and gave the very emotional Aerys (still pretending to hate the film) a shake of head.

Tywin kept showing the cue cards one after another.  
“ _I know I am engaged to this woman.”_  
Aerys waited to see the shining smile of Joanna Lannister. But of course on the next board it wrote _“You know how Joanna looks.”_  
 _“A fair lady she is.”_  
Aerys rolled his eyes, starting to wonder if he had felt moved too soon.  
 _“But I feel no desire nor passion for her. I do not love her.”_  
Will you ever for anyone? Aerys thought in sarcasm and he feared that he might have thought out loud, for the next card said “ _Yes, I will. I did, and I still do.”_  
“Hamburg.”Tywin’ s voice cut the silence, accompanied with the very weird Christmas songs that might have been played only out of Tywin’s very cold humour. “Interlaken, Prague, Lisbon, London…Aerys, don’t you dare think that I have leave those memories behind.”  
Aerys wanted to kiss him so badly, and he did as on the last board prepared was the official paper to end the engagement between Tywin and Joanna, signed by both.  
Their lips touched and it started gentle. But the next thing Aerys knew, Tywin was already biting his upper lip hard. At this moment he knew the gentleness and restraint were gone and it was just raw desire for each other left. He bit back even harder, maybe one of them has even bled. But no one cared.

After the kiss ended, they hugged for a long time. Aerys buried his head in Tywin his neck, trying to get in all the scent he could from this one man on the earth that he loved.  
A long, warm silence later:  
“Wait a second…you know that Mark didn’t really say anything while showing Juliet the boards, right? You weren’t supposed to add comments either.”  
“Shut up.”  
Aerys rolled his eyes, but smiled.

For people like them, marriage is never about being with someone you love, but always as a bargain in the game, a means to an end. Raised in power and privilege, they have duties to fulfill and compromises to make, which means it wouldn’t be easy for them to be together. But they would try. As hard as possible.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Forgive my English and welcome on comments/discussions of this ship!


End file.
